Flight Risk
by DeathsFavoriteChild
Summary: Negan runs into a deadly woman of his past, she could be the death of him, or the beginning of a new him.
1. Triumph

"Now I'm not usually the kind of guy who dwells in the past-". Negans' voice trailed off, as Allison snuck a look at the mass of flesh that used to be Glenn. Her right gloved forever stained with his blood, she kept her eyes on Negan now, never breaking his gaze. She stared him down the whole time, during his speech, during his game, every stroke of the bat, even when the slushing noise became louder and louder until it was mere dirt he was bludgeoning. Even now as he triumphed over them she would stare at him, Allison needed to see this, understand it at its core. This was the world we all lived in now, and she was an essential part of it.

She knew Negan, in her past life. Seeing him swaying in front of them now she came to the realization that minus the bat, he hadn't really changed a bit. Negan rants on "-but I counted the men you killed in your damn shenanigans, 121 guys, and gals I should say people!" his voice rose as he went on accusing " but I know it was one of you that killed most of them, they weren't just killed, they were snipped down and slaughtered. Now that takes a special person. Someone I know is kneeling her before me tonight." He stepped forward and pulled the bat front and center once again. " And I Bet It's You…." His bat stopped in front of Allison's face. The bat seemed to stare her down as if it was really the woman he claimed it to be. " Now I know it was you!" he exclaimed, every word inching the bat closer and closer to her. " I beat the goddamn heads in of your two buddies here, I said you losers could cry but you stone-cold stared me and Lucille down." "You looked death straight in the damn face and said, I want to fuck you:" "now take that shit off your face!" he gestured with the bat to her flight goggles and bandana she wore around her lower face. Allison didn't hesitate and pulled away her cover, reveling her appearance to him. " Well HOLY SHIT! How'd I know it would be you."

He recognized her, how couldn't he, they had known each other for years. It was before the world went to shit but it was still time, just not as valuable. Though never getting to know each other much, their paths crossed every day. Allison didn't know where he lived but she did know how he liked his eggs. She also knew his favorite pie was cherry, but only if she brought it with a smile. "You remember me?" Negan scoffed, Allison nodded meekly. " Still not much for conversation are you gorgeous?" He laughed as he pulled the bat away from her face. "It's been what? Five, six years?" "Since I saw you last, somehow I just knew you'd make it, you were a survivor, and now here you are slaughtering what 100 of my men?!" He paused as if to ask her the question of how many of his men she really did kill, as if she actually kept a count. Allison remained silent even over his enticing glances. "Well know don't think that cause your something beautiful that ill just let this one fucking slide." He slung the bat over his shoulder hastily; Allison expected her heart rate to rise, to be afraid to die. Allison knew she died the moment she was born; everything that happened after was prolonging what would happen, the end to everyone's story. "Are you scared of me Allison?" he asked as if to suggest her forgot her name, even though she knew Negan knew it like his own name. Allison shook her head in response, staring him right in his brown eyes. "Speak when spoken to bitch!" A males voice from about 60 degrees behind her called out. Negans glance broke hers for the first time as she saw the anger flash in his face, as if going to defend her. "No I'm not." Allison managed to squeak out. This was the first time anyone in the Alexandria's group had heard her speak, as Negan gracefully mentioned before she wasn't much for conversation. Words only get you into trouble.

"Well why the hell not miss tough girl?" Negan followed, eager to hear her response. Something rose in her; she wanted to speak to him. "I was never afraid of death, and I'm not about to fucking start." She replied with confidence that was visually alarming on Negans face. " Well I have one more goddamn question before I send you sorry shits on your way. You're going to have a lot of work to do for me." " But I'd like to ask you to come back with me." He said staring at Allison. "now this is no stickup, everyone who's comes with me will do so on their own account, I'm not threatening your life or the lives of your dumbass friends." He reaches out his gloved hand to Allison, not as a handshake but as a gentlemen gesture to help her up, to take her back to him. "I'll make it realllll easy for you, all you have to do is take my hand, none of that conversation you hate so much." He shot his crooked smile at her, the smile that stayed with her in this world from the last. Without even considering the options she grabbed his hand and squeezed, he pulled her up with such ease and surprising strength considering his slight build. "Atta girl, front seat of my truck is yours!" She didn't want to look back at most likely the betraying looks of her comrades. For whatever happened she was drawn to Negan, even more in this world then the last. Allison didn't regret her actions, she was ready for whatever would become.


	2. Heart to Heart

The clanking of Negans boots echoed through the empty hallways. These last nights had been anything but restful. The people were up in arms with him over bringing Allison back with them, "she is a murderer," they all stammered behind his back. The people were terrified of her and she didn't help her cause with the anti-speaking shit. It only made her more intimidating. Ice cream always solved Negans insomnia problems, one of the hardest things to come by in this world, but one of the best. When entering the kitchen the sounds he heard immediately came to a halt. He stepped in waiting to find some dumbass teenagers wanting a good time. Instead he was still met with chilling silence. "Now I know someone's in here, and I'm about done with this creepy silent shit." "Leave Now." Allison's voice cracked from the pantry to the left. Negan urgently walked forward to find her on the floor of the pantry propped up against the shelves, in an utter mess of tears. Negans heart fell, he barely knew her but somehow had felt he knew her his whole life; he had never seen her cry. "Now why the fuck are you ruining your badass image to me in the damn pantry?" Negan funneled out in an attempt to lift the mood. She looked up at him in a broken state, her blue eyes somehow appearing turquoise in the lighting. She was the most beautiful thing Negan had ever seen, even now in the feeble state she was in. He wanted to extract more conversation out of her but she beat him to it. "I know your going to give me another loud speech on how those men needed to die out there because of what we did. But I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because I agree with you." She looked up at him once again, her eyes beginning to dry but her voice remained quiet and weak. "My whole life I've been nothing, I've done nothing. No ones ever loved me, or wanted me as family. Those men out there had purpose, were a part of something so much greater then themselves. Glenn was going to be a father, and all I could think out there when he was dead was, thank hell that's not me." She pushed her lips together and shook her head as she calculated her next words before speaking further. "Negan you asked me if I was afraid of you out there and I'm not, because despite all the power you're still a man, just a man. A man who hasn't done anything I wouldn't have done. So no Negan I'm not afraid of you, because you're me." She halted her words and gave him one final glance before pulling herself up. Negan could tell she wasn't finished as she crossed her arms and turned her head up towards his, he was left speechless by her audacity. "Oh by the way Negan, the women you hold hostage in your little castle up there, its goddamn disgusting." Negans fantasy of her came crashing down as he was suddenly filled with spite for being accused of these charges. "Hey whoa whoa, no ones getting fucking raped here, those are my wives! That is my house that they CHOOSE to live in! They can leave at any moment they want and I would never stop them. Everyone has a choice here." His anger had overcome him, he stepped back expecting to catch a glimpse of fear in Allison's eyes, but they remain entirely unchanged. She shook her head once again, "Shooting someone and forcing them to pull the trigger on themselves is the same thing. Those women don't love you; they are terrified for their lives, their loved ones. They are simply women too weak to be able to reject the temptation of the solution to their suffering. Tell them all to leave without loss of their perks and see how many of them really stay. Then you'll have your answer." She snapped as she breezed past him to the exit. She smelled so sweet and her footsteps were silent as she disappeared into the night. Negan then knew he was completely correct in believing he wasn't allowing a cold-hearted killer to stay here.


	3. The Tyrant

As the weeks seemed as though they flew by, Allison felt even less at ease if that was even possible. Negans people were in a panic, uproar. They couldn't stand the sight of her; they feared her almost as much as they feared Negan. She watched the way the scum that stayed here would throw themselves on their knees for him. He was their ruler, not a leader. Negan was a tyrant whose reign was pouring down on these people, drowning them. Allison was their outlet for aggression; they needed to be angry with someone for how they were being treated. Why did they fear him so much? Allison asked herself as she observed grown men cringe when he called their names. Negan was a man, nothing more. There were so many of them and only one Negan. Certainly Allison could not be the only one thinking this, she certainly found comfort in her own thoughts and fantasies but he was too abusive to ignore the crippling possibly Negan could be facing a revolution if he didn't appear to change. Not only from the opposing groups, but from within his own walls, it would become cancer. It would eat its way through the camp, destroying the reinforcements and eventually take down the central power.

Allison snuck through the hallways in silence, eavesdropping on any and all conversation she could hear. It was her way of getting to know people, with the things she heard and witnessed through the halls she knew most of these people better then they knew themselves. Negans men were the easiest to listen to; they were usually drunk and sputtering about women and sex nonstop. But they would give away the usual discussion of plans for the future, that's what Allison really listened for. Allison's plan was not to escape and go running back to Alexandria, even if they would have wanted her back she was needed here now. Negan was the best man for the job, he was cruel, sadistic, and just plan out an asshole. But Negan was human, he had feelings, he did care for society and people. Allison couldn't say the same for all his followers; they would burn the place to the ground starting with her. For God is not who you should truly fear, his followers are. People so wrapped up in the idea of pure power they loose all sight of being a human instead of a God.

While snooping around the common area she halts to listen to Dwight and Jonathan talking, by the sound of their slurring mouths you could barely call it a conversation. "Sherry's back john!" Dwight's voice rises with drunken excitement as Allison hears him grab for a guardrail. "Negan sent them all on their way, fucking all of them man." "One day he's plowing my damn wife and burning my goddamn face, next she comes knocking on my door telling me he broke up with all of them." There is a noticeable pause before Jonathon responds, nearly too drunk to answer. "You gonna get back with her man?" He manages to slur out before the unmistakable sound of vomiting and liquid splashing against the metal floor is heard.

Allison cringes and turns the other way to head toward Negans castle as she calls it. He really did let all his whores go, Allison scoffs to herself, she knows Dwight's wife didn't stay, well see how many others did. She did hate that red head he was 'married' to. Her name was Brandie and she always shot her glares when she saw Allison in the hall. "Stupid bitches", she murmured to herself as she proceeded down what seemed like the endless task of getting room to room in this old factory. Was she really hoping all Negans wives had left? Was it really right to wish loneliness on another person, even if those women didn't want to be there? A bit of jealousy brewed in Allison thinking of him with maybe one wife that decided to stay, his hands around her perfect waist in one of those cocktail waitress dresses they wore. Her blood pressure rose even thinking of the details as she stormed faster down the hallway. Allison flung open the door to Negans abode without knocking in a frustrated rant.

Negan stood alone in the living room, the elegant decor seemed unnecessary now, and a waste in a way. What was once jealousy and frustration turned into pity and regret. Allison stepped into the room and closed the door behind her; Negan didn't look up from the floor. The space seemed so silent now, she hadn't noticed until the door had closed. "You thought they would all stay didn't you? You thought they really did care about you?" Allison broke the silence with her condescending questions that needed to be asked. Negan turned to her with a stern frown plastered across his face; he didn't wear it well Allison was so used to the constant grin he showboated around. "I had to know. I had to prove to myself that you were wrong, turns out you weren't, they could get out of here fast enough." He took his eyes off hers and begins looking at the floor again, as is ashamed to admit he could have been wrong to her.

"Your people are terrified of you Negan." Allison chimes in, pulling his eyes from the floor back to hers as she begins once more. "They are shaken at their core by you, you're a tyrant not their leader. You think they kneel before you out of respect but its fear, I know because I have felt that fear before. The kind that makes you lay awake at night, the kind that makes you wish something would go wrong that night that maybe just maybe, your heart will stop. But it never does and your forced to live the torturing fear. Fear can only poison someone so long before they become dangerous. They will look for a cure that has diseased this world, and they'll find it in you. They will come to the conclusion that there is only one of you and thousands of them. Do the damn math you'll be dead if you don't pull your shit together Negan! Then those freakish minions that follow you will be tearing the world to the ground in your place-"Shut the fuck up!" Negan bellows, as he stands taller then before and inches closer to her. "You don't know shit about me or my people. You can't come in here and tell me how to run my shit. Just cause you were right about my women doesn't mean you call the fucking shots now. You have no idea who I am, where I fucking came from. Just because you brought me breakfast before all this sweetie, doesn't mean you can tell my fucking life story!"

Allison stood back with her arms crossed, Negan couldn't have been more wrong, being silent but being there had its perks. It gave you a chance to listen instead of speak; you got to know someone without even having a conversation with them. Negan was the only person she had spoken to in five years and five years worth of anger started to surface.

"Negan I do fucking know you. You came in every morning for black coffee, eggs and pie. You worked down at Jeremy's used car shop; you even sold my father a car when I was a teenager. The only people that do sales are people who have spiraling control issues. People who have lost control of their lives and they feel the need to control the conversation, and conclusion elsewhere. With how you treat women and the way you act toward disrespectful men, its clear your dad beat the shit out of your mom, bet she was sweet too, the kindest of hearts but couldn't stand up to the bastard that was your father. You were probably too young to do shit and before you knew it he had beat your mother to fucking death. You hated violence after that and always tried to talk your ways out of things at school, but got your ass beat anyways. You were the sweet guy in school, always attracted to those bitches that spit on you but you still chased them cause they reminded you of your lost mother. You wanted to save them like you couldn't your dear old mom. But they were all lost causes who always broke your heart didn't they, too pathetic and stupid to pass your classes you realized your only way out of your dads was to get a job and you went for the only thing you could do. Talk your fucking way out of things, like a goddamn coward. You had lost your way until you probably saw me in the diner. A lost girl with broken arms and black eyes, just like your fucking mother! You saw another hopeless cause to save when you saw me, nothing else. Well fucking guess what Negan? The worlds gone to shit! We've gone to shit! I don't need your fucking help anymore." Allison's throat hurt from raising her voice, it had been so long since she had even spoken, let alone screamed. Negans face was indescribable. The pain mixed with hurt mixed with anger was almost frightening; he almost looked paler in a way as well. After what seemed like minutes of a silent stare down Negan finally broke it. "How the fuck did you know all that?' He choked out, almost in tears. Such a strong man able to be broken down by mere words, no matter how strong they were. It made him even more human to Allison; it made him even more right for the job, Allison didn't regret saying them, they needed to be said. She needed to make this right. "Negan I told you before, I'm not scared of you, because you're me." She said, keeping her arms crossed defensively. "Your right about everything, even the part about not needing me anymore, I don't think you ever did." Negan gushed out, coming closer and closer to tears but stubbornly not letting them fall down. He took a step closer to her, they were almost touching, and He seemed to tower over her in this close of a lineup. He lifted his hand and moved to touch her face, she was about to jerk away when she realized he was moving toward her flight goggles once again, his hand met with them as he pulled them off her eyes.

His bloodshot brown eyes became clearer without them; his hand remained on the goggles above her head, as if her eyes mesmerized him. His fingers tapped on them and began to slide down her porcelain face. She wanted to jerk away but couldn't, all the jealously before in the corridors, for what, for this? Her eyes darted between his as his rough hands moved to cradle her jaw line, his thumb rested on her chin as he leaned in closer. Allison wanted to push away, her mind frantic with emotion she had never felt before. Negans lips met hers, she sunk into him, and her hand lifted to touch his chest, which was met by the smoothness of his leather jacket. His left hand wandered to her shoulder and slowly down her back as his right hand remained with her neck. He pulled to deepen the kiss, but finally her mind caught up with her body.

She pushed back on the hand on his chest, though her hand didn't want to part with its cool leather touch. When they separated Negan said nothing, he just held a puzzled look in his eyes. "Get your shit together Negan." Allison laughed, while backing away toward the door. As she swiftly left, all she caught before the door slid shut was Negan flashing his crooked smile at her.


	4. Battle Scars

Allison took all her anger out on the punching bag; the sound of her wrapped fists pounding on the leather flew through the empty garage. The noise flinging against the cold metal walls, reminding her how alone she really was. She couldn't stop thinking about a couple nights ago. Her moment with Negan hadn't left her mind. The bag paid for her confused feelings, it could barely take her beatings these few days as she had noticed it looked less and less spry. Allison had been avoiding contact with him all week, hoping not looking into his eyes again would give her time to come to the full realization of what this was, or even if this was anything. Shit the man had had ten wives and didn't think that to be a moral issue, what's kissing this new psycho ex waitress we picked up. Allison wanted to think better of him, but was there really a better him? Gah! These aren't even questions she should be considering to herself she scolded.

"You're avoiding me." A familiar arrogant voice rang out though the make shift gym. Allison turned to Negan looming in the doorway. "It's a big place." Allison shot back in the hope he might leave; just turn around and fucking run. But unfortunately he remained still, lingering. "Me and the whole gang are heading back to your old pal gang today for a pick up. I thought maybe you'd want a blast from the past and come with us, well with me." Negan grinned so in a way to make it sound as if stealing from her old group would be an excellent date. Allison rolled her eyes at his abruptness, while shaking her head. "Why the hell would I want to go back there again?" Allison added in. Negan smiled and scoffed at her stubbornness, "well maybe doll if they see that you're not dead, they wont want to kill me so fucking bad. Then maybe we can move forward with this shit and they can be some good company for once." His arrogance really was the first thing that would get him killed, Allison kept to herself, "you have no idea of what Rick and his group are capable of, your small mind might forget but I was there, I heard everything. Even if I did most of the killing, they have strategies that go on for days, don't think they wont take you down, and maybe me along with you." Allison snipped back to him. Hoping to get through his bulletproof skull that her going was a terrible idea. Negan seemed completely un-phased by the new information she provided. "Well doll if I'm gone and you stay, I wont have a mass murderer to protect me from my own people apparently." He grinned big at her, and stepped closer.

His eyes had never left hers until he stepped closer. Then they immediately fell down, Allison had hoped for a moment he was staring at her breasts, until she realized the even worse possibility that she always wore long sleeves, even a jacket at times. Negan had caught her in her workout; she was wearing nothing but a tank top. Her scars were exposed; she fumbled to grab her jacket before he could stare further. "Whoa whoa wait hold up there." Negan started in but she avoided his eyes. "I didn't mean to stare love just let me see." He moved closer, this time Allison allowed it. Not because she felt any sense of comfort but because she knew he wouldn't stop until she let him see. He stood right in front of her once more, just as they had days before. Allison hoped she would be ready for this moment should it happen again but she wasn't. Her heart bled in her chest, as she couldn't keep her eyes up, the floor pulled them down. In this world everyone had their scars, their battles, and their memories. But Allison's were all from her past life, every single one of them, and there were plenty of them to go around.

Negan was referring to the one on her chest, the inch think scar tissue that stretched from her sternum to her belly button. He reached forward to touch it, but she flinched away. "I'm sorry it's just so damn badass." Negan smiled. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Allison; she hadn't let her guard down yet about him touching her. She stepped back a step and folded her arms, in a hopeless attempt to cover her scarring before starting her story. "I had heart surgery, twice actually. Once at eleven and once at fourteen, the heart completely stopped both times. In total I've been legally dead for twenty minutes. That's all your getting." Allison wanted to tell him more; she had begun to speak with the intention to tell him more about her. But the other night came flooding back; her emotions were clouding her judgment on who to trust.

"Well what I got still sounds pretty kickass if you ask me." He chimed as he stepped forward once again closing the gap between them. She realized her attempts to keep backing away from him would be futile. Or maybe Allison didn't really want to keep backing away from him. She thought of the image that made her so jealous a couple nights back. The thought of Negan wrapped around one of his wives, then replacing the wife with herself. Was that really what she wanted? Her head had been clouding with fantasies, a perilous fog that cleared the moment she felt Negans familiar rough hand on her skin. Her eyes broke from the floor and buried into his once again. His right hand on her shoulder slowly moving in circles closer and closer to her scaring every time. Her body sticky yet slick from the punching bag abuse, she felt disgusting and somehow not worthy of his touch, the touch of a man she barely knew according to Negan. His thumb finally reached the scar tissue; he traced it up and down with his finger. Going lower and lower each time. Their eyes never moving from each other's he stopped when he reached the top of her shirt. Allison said nothing, but wanted him to keep going. Instead he reached for her neck once more. This time as he leaned in she felt herself leaning as well. As their lips touched her mind was not wandering as before, her body was in tune with her thoughts. She wasn't going to reject his touch this time.

As Negans left hand found a place on her waist Allison was the one who moved to deepen the kiss. She instinctually wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, her sweaty skin sticking to the comforting leather he was in. Her tongue intertwining with his as his strong hand squeezed harder on her side, embraced her to him. Her hand found the collar of his jacket in her daze and she slipped her fingers in it to pull it off. Her daze was snapped in two, when Negan was the one to pull away. She foolishly wanted to pull him back to her, never wanting a moment of tenderness in this godless world to end. Negan smiled "Well is that a yes on coming to your old camp with me doll?" 


	5. Me Time

The impending sunset chased the vans as they sped down the empty roads, Allison lay on top of one of the trucks, and the only way she would drive anywhere. It was the highest ground, and the best line of sight. The wind whistled past her goggles as the smell of the dead blew through her nostrils as nighttime encroached. She could see the walls of Alexandria rolling up quickly as the road flattened. Her nerves were getting the better of her, she hadn't seen any of them since that night, and they were all a mess. Rick was the worst of them all; he laid on his knees before Negan, a broken man. Negan was the man that had ended so many lives. Bringing the woman who had probably ended even more back with him, this was a terrible idea.

As all the trucks came to a halt, the chain fences reluctantly pulled open, and they were driving once again. The citizens of Alexandria slowly pooled out of their homes to watch the Saviors cripple their own safe heaven. Rick came out as well, he looked better then he had that night, but not by much. The emotion of the loss was weighing on him. His spine was being crushed by the burden of keeping his people safe. Allison did truly feel for him, for Maggie, or Rosita and Sasha. We had all lost something but they had lost something most recently, the pain was searing and fresh, the time someone is most dangerous. Negan hoped out of the truck beneath her and sauntered over to Rick as if they were old college pals. "What's up my good man?" Negan mocked as he walked over and gave Rick a hearty unreciprocated hug. They continued in what seemed like a one-sided conversation out of Allison's earshot as she slid down the hard metal to the ground. She felt as if all the eyes in the town were on her, burning through her clothes, seeing her for what she was to them, a traitor.

She turns the corner around the front of the truck to face Rick and Negan. As Negan notices her presence and rotates to face her, almost slamming the bat over his shoulder into Rick. Rick flinches away in disgust but says nothing to indicate Negan was at fault. Rick and Allison's eyes meet for a moment but she looks away immediately. Afraid of what she might see if she were to look directly at them. "Hey Allison! I'd love to see where you used to stay in this dump." Negan smiled as he threw arm not on the bat around her shoulders. Pulling her away from the sightline of Rick, but she caught one last glimpse of him before turning away. The calculated terror in his face was both understandable and yet so threatening. Allison had to figure out a way out of this before it all fell to shit, it had already become a bloodbath, but Negans ego was making a perfect B-line for getting the wrong people killed. Negan had been talking to her this whole time and she had completely zoned out on thinking of her plan. "It was here to the left." Allison hurried out quietly. They moved toward the fifth house on the left, a light blue two-story home. One of the smallest houses on the blocks but no one would share with her when she had stayed there. I guess some things truly never change. "No one comes or goes you fucking hear me? Two men out here at all times, I need some me time." Negan bellowed with a cocky smile at his men near by. They gave a curt nod of understanding as her and Negan entered the empty house.

Everything was just how she had left it, the clothes on the couch, the bowl on the counter. No one had been in here, to claim a thing. Her bedroom to the right was left open; the mattress was missing yet the old bed linens lay sprawled on the ground in its place. She was alone with Negan once more and had to explain to him the danger they were both in being here. She turned to Negan while pulling off her flight goggles to rub her eyes, "Negan"- Her conversation was cut entirely short by Negans lips meeting hers, a better description would have been attacking hers. His tongue met hers as her back met the wall behind her abruptly. What had taken minutes earlier today took place in a matter of seconds. His body was shoved against hers, the pressure of him even through her clothes sent a whirling tingle up her spine. Her mind was blank as her body found comfort in his. She flung her gloves off to feel the sensation his leather jacket brought to her. Feeling his back through it until she grabbed at the collar and slid it down his back. His hands once on her waste traveled up her sides to her jacket as well, sliding it down the wall till it made the same thud his jacket just had. The pressure of her body and his against the wall subsided as he slipped his hand under her back side and pulled her off the ground to straddle him, all without breaking their kiss. Her bed linens were not quite the same comfort as her bed but her mind wandered as her fingers sought to explore his body. They kicked their shoes off as he slid his fingers under her shirt. Releasing their kiss as he pulled it free over her head, Allison's mind wasn't on her remaining scars, only on seeing him. She slung his shirt off his muscular body, his chest lined with tattoos as she ran her hands over them, then over his back and down his firm arms. He stared down at her, with that dumb grin on his face, only for a moment before he plunged his lips onto hers once more. His hands ran down her body in such a way she felt almost numb. She heard the rustle of denim being relieved from skin and then the coolness of the air against her bare legs. Only to be overcome with the steaming heat of his chest near hers. His hand traveled to her breast as its rough texture met its center she moaned into his mouth, Her hands gripping harder to his bicep. His hand made its way to her tender flesh, as it made contact she wanted to cry out in pleasure. As she moaned quietly instead Negan broke from her lips to kiss her throat. His teeth gliding against her goose bumped flesh. As her moans grew deeper the wetness around his hand grew warmer. Her pleasure didn't subside at all when he pulled his hand away. His head remained in her neck, buried in her hair, biting on her earlobe. She positioned her legs wider for him as he seemed so effortless to slide inside her. "Ah fuck." Negan grunted as he kissed her temple. Allison's fingernails dug into his back as she arched her body to welcome all of him. His right hand found the small of her back and cupped it for support. Matching their rhythms. The pressure of all of him grew in her stomach as she moaned for the thrusting to become faster. As the pace quickened she felt a fire beginning in her, first red then turning to a pure white heat, her muscles tensed in a way she could not control, her moans became louder as the white fire burned through every cell of her flesh. Her fingernails felt as if they had become one with Negans back, the white fire slowly cooled down to red as the thrusting came to a halt. Both their bodies slick with sweat her and Negan laid together. Unable to gather her thoughts to speak just yet she laid in silence looking at his grinning face next to hers. He ran his fingers through her black mass of hair. Her exhaustion consumed her as the room faded to black around them.


End file.
